


Spawn

by fandomoverload



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/pseuds/fandomoverload
Summary: Lucifer makes a shocking discovery at a crime scene.   He comes face to face with someone he hasn't seen in a long time, and the thing will never be the same.    He needs Chloe now more than ever, but will she be able to accept this new secret that he's been keeping.   Things are not as they seem.   You have to read to unlock the mystery.   Tags will be added as needed.   This is an AU season 3 takes place 3 weeks after Lucifer was found.





	1. What?

**Author’s Notes: Yea we’re going to just ignore all of my WIPs and write something new.  I just wanted to write something and my mind went blank at my old stuff might as well start something new hope you don’t mind.   This story will take place in a world where Pierce never came and Chloe is still torn between her feelings**

  
  


**Chapter 1: What?**

 

Chloe and Lucifer had been trying to find their rhythm again, but he had been so different recently.   It all started after they found him roaming in the valley all disoriented and burned. For a day he had been a complete human mess.   Once he had gotten his wings to disappear it was as if he was mortal. He was extremely dehydrated, and totally all over the place when they asked what had happened to him.   Now things were getting better, that was until Maze left.

 

“Have you heard from Maze?” Chloe asked breaking the silence.

 

“She called once last week.   She was tracking someone big she said.   The bounty is going to make it so she can move out from you and the spawn.  I told her I would prefer she stayed there, but she said that you were not happy with some of her decorating choices.” he smirked.

 

“She put a sex swing up in the living room Lucifer, and she had Trixie playing on it.    I love her being there she is great with Trix, she adores her.”

 

“That’s what I figured, but I guess she thought like with me you needed your space.” he sighed looking out the window.

 

It only took a few seconds for Chloe to realize what he had said.   He thought that she needed space from him. Was that why he was avoiding her?    She thought that he wanted space from her, and the whole time he was thinking the same thing?   They really needed to work on their communication skills.

 

“Lucifer, I never asked for space.” she told him.

 

Lucifer took that very moment to take a look at the detective, and she seemed sincere, but he knew that she had to be upset.   He had called her promised to tell her the truth, and then she found him three weeks later speaking nonsense in the middle of the valley.     He didn’t even know how he got there, but he sure as home couldn’t tell her that he had his bloody wings reattached to his back. Things were so messed up, they couldn’t possibly get worse.

 

“Where are we headed again?” he asked.

 

He decided that it was best just to avoid the topic.  He knew he had to tell her something, but he didn’t know what.   He had been talking to Linda and she had been trying to help him work things out.   It was going well for him being lost in the heat like that, Chloe figured that he needed time to recover, he was obviously traumatized.   She had no clue how right she was, but for now, he could use that as his advantage.

 

“It’s some kind of fandom meetup.   You know where people meet dressed as a character of some kind and play, and sometimes the creators show up.”  Chole explained.

 

“Oh really?   I love a good Cosplay.” he asked over enthusiastically.

 

“Lucifer someone was murdered, could you please turn down the glee before we get there?” Chloe warned.

 

Lucifer had a short reply on his tongue, but all of a sudden he was silenced by a pulsing sensation in his head.      He leaned forward grabbing at the dashboard as he tried to get his breathing under control, and his vision to steady.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked as she pulled to a stop.

 

“No I must definitely am not.” he seethed rushing from the car.

  
  


\---Spawn---

 

The crime scene was far from what Lucifer had ever expected.   They were three victims, they were obviously dead. By the looks of things, their deaths hadn’t been pleasant at all.   The look of pure horror was still on two of their faces. Everything was quite confusing with people running around all dressed in black like assassins.   He wasn’t familiar with the fandom, but the costumes he definitely approved of.

 

The thing was something was wrong, there was a buzzing in his head.    Something oh so familiar, yet ultimately new. Something was crying out for him in his head, and only a few could do that, and that had him scared.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Chloe asked finally catching up with him.

 

“Yes I’m sorry, I guess I was feeling a bit claustrophobic.” he smiled.

 

He knew that she could see right through him, but it wasn’t a lie.   He did all of a sudden feel caged in that tiny car, something made him had to get out and get out quick.

 

Just when he was about to tell her something else the strange buzzing came back to his head, and he noticed Ella walking in, but she wasn’t alone.

 

“Oh dear.” he sighed as they got closer.

 

“You guys will not believe this, when we got here we just found this little sweetheart with the bodies.   She’s not talking much, and I think I may have upset her. I thought it was part of her costume, and now she won’t let me apologize.” Ella said looking down at the little girl with her.

 

Chloe was shocked by the little girl who stood before her.   She couldn’t be any older than five or maybe six. She hadn’t looked up yet, but she seemed to be trying to get a little mask that she had untangled.   When she did, she put it on her face, and that’s when she finally gave them eye contact.

 

“Hello there.” Chloe smiled.

 

“There’s something wrong with her face, and I think I hurt feelings.   I thought it was a part of her costume, I was going to say that they had done a good job.” Ella added.

 

Chloe looked around at the scene as the little girl did as well.   She wondered if she had witnessed this, or if someone here was her mother or father?   God, she hoped not. She was going to have to call social services and try to find her next of kin.   She was practically trembling with terror.

 

“Ella, you might wanna get a shock blanket, and have a paramedic come over here please.” Chloe asked as she crouched down to eye level with the girl.

 

“Hello there.” she greeted her as she smiled at her.

 

She didn’t reply, but that’s when Chloe also noticed that she wasn’t looking at her, she was looking behind her where Lucifer had been standing.

 

“Lucifer?” she questioned.

 

Lucifer couldn’t believe this was happening.   This couldn’t be happening not here, not now. Yet there she stood right before him.   How did this happen? How was he going to explain any of this? He could feel the energy all around them, it was suffocating almost, he couldn’t just ignore her.   She stood patiently awaiting his commands. He could hear Chloe calling him, but her words were nothing compared to the little ones cries in his head. He knew things were about to get even more complicated.

 

“Come along darling,” he called out dropping to one knee.

 

Chloe Decker had seen many things while working with Lucifer, but she never thought there would be a moment where he dropped to a knee to comfort a child.   What was even more alarming was that the child ran straight past her and into his arms, burying her face into his shoulder.

 

“Lucifer?” she questioned as he scoops her up into his arms.

 

“What’s the matter with my face?” she asked him.

 

He smiled at her, as he removed the tiny little mask from her face.   He heard Chloe gasp as she was getting a fresh and close up look at the mangled features which was one side of her face.  He smiled at her, he knew this face, he loved this face.

 

“Nothing darling, you are as beautiful as the first day I saw you.” he reassured her.

 

“‘I’m so lost.  I don’t know what happened, they were so many and I----”   
“Don’t worry about that now spawn, we have an audience,” he spoke quickly cutting off what he was sure going to be a very detailed account of what had just happened here.   He had bigger problems now, and the first step was getting away from here.

 

“So yes detective I must be going, I’m so sorry I won’t be able to assist you on the case right now.   I have to go.” he told her quickly turning to walk away.

 

“Lucifer, I can’t just let you walk out of her with her.   What’s going on? Do you know what happened here? I have to find her next of kin, they’re rules and she’s a witness.   Ella is halfway back with paramedics.” Chloe warned.

 

That’s when he noticed that Ella was, in fact, heading their way with a paramedic in tow.   He needed to leave and leave now.

 

“Chloe I’m so sorry I must be going and I’ll do my best to explain later, but we must be going.”

 

He turned again to leave, only this time Chloe was right there and she grabbed his shoulder to detain him.

 

“Lucifer, I just can’t let you take someone’s child, I have to find her next of kin, we need to check her out, and she has to be questioned.

 

“She will not be questioned, and will not be sticking around.   She’s mine, the spawn is mine and we shall be leaving right now!” he growled snatching away from her.

 

Chloe watched as he marched away from her.  She knew she needed to stop him, but she was just stunned by the fact that he had just told her the child was his.   She needed answers, she never thought of Lucifer as a father, and the biggest problem was what happened to her face?

**Endnotes: All mistakes are mine.   I just wanted to add something new.   Look for an update next week at the latest.   So tell me what do you think?**


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Author’s Notes: The Plot Thickens**

 

Boy he was sure that he was getting Chloe in all kinds of trouble, and she would be joining him before he wanted her too, but he had bigger fish to fry.   He had scooped the child up and had planned to drive away with her. Only when he got outside did he realize he had come with Chloe. He was in luck though because a fresh pair of wings had already found their way back on his back from the morning chopping.     So out they popped and he was landing on the balcony of LUX in no time.

 

The first thing he did once inside was head straight to the bar.   This was the kind of thing that he needed top shelf to get in the right mindset.   He poured to glasses but thought better of it. He emptied the second tumbler and filled it with apple juice instead.

 

Tiny hands reached for the glass and drank it down as if it was the best thing they had tasted in a long time, and then they threw the glass against the adjacent wall.

 

“Temper.” he quipped.

 

He looked into the eye of the little deviant as she looked around the loft frantically waiting for some unknown foe to come out, and pounce at anytime.  He could read her mind and knew that she was more than a little spook. He had kept her quiet until they were alone, now he would release his hold and let her talk.

 

“You know that you are safe here.   Speak, tell me what happened?” he asked.

 

“Don’t you ever do something like that to me again Lucifer!    You got inside of my head, I’ve never given you permission to do that!   We have a deal, I’m not one of your lower level demons!” she spat.

 

“Maze I couldn’t very well let you out to play.  You would have told them everything, and how was I going to explain...well this?” he asked gesturing towards her tiny little body.

 

“I know you can fix this, I’m not even going to think about it.   You just need to do whatever you need to do so that I can hunt that bastard down and make him pay for this,” she shouted reaching for the scotch.

 

“We’ll have none of that Maze.  I just took you from a crime scene, so I’m sure that the detective will be here shortly to ask me why didn’t I tell her I was a father.   Now you need to explain to me why I’m looking at this you, and why haven’t you covered your face.”

 

Lucifer watched as Maze adorably hopped off the stool, and began to pace the length of the loft.  She really was quite adorable, reminding him sort of chocolate covered Trixie. He hadn’t seen this version of Maze in ages, and she was never this animated.   She was a child for a few hours, and then she was his protector. He was never her father, he didn’t create her, not in the kin sense.

 

“You think I know what happened.   I was chasing John Fordham, you know the real son of a bitch that caught up in all kinds of crimes including sex trafficking?    I was on his trail, and then he decided to go and hide out at that convention. Everyone, there was dressed in black including his two sidekicks and they thought that had me cornered but I showed them, but then when he was dying he threw something at me, and when the smoke cleared I was stuck like this.” she stomped.

 

Lucifer couldn’t hold it back in longer when she stomped he let out a guffaw. 

 

“Lucifer I need you to help me, and you think this is funny!    Look at my tiny little hands and my tiny little feet. I have no breast, and my ass, my ass is nonexistent.    I brought out my face to blend in with the crowd, and ever since this has happened I haven’t been able to put it away, and look at this, look at what else shrank when I became this tiny little package.” 

 

Lucifer watched as she took two tiny little daggers that she had hidden in her costume.   They were just like the ones he had made her, but they had shrunken down to the size to be custom for her new little hands.   She was quite the cute little warrior. She was making him fill an emotion that he wasn’t quite sure what it was, but when he noticed her tiny little lip tremble he felt a little pang in his chest.

 

“Mazikeen, what is it?” he asked softly.

 

“This little body has feelings that I don’t understand.   When I woke up like this, I wanted to cry out for my father, but I don’t have one.   Then when I thought of someone who I knew would protect me I thought of you, and I was happy to find out that when you released me from your service you hadn’t severed our link.”

 

“I would never do that Maze.   This is something for you and only you.” he told her.   For some odd reason, he thought she needed reassurance.

 

“This is not fair!   I need to slit something’s throat, I need to gut something, and play with their insides.” She spat gleefully.

 

She was quite adorable all high on vengeance in a tiny little body.   Lucifer didn’t like children, but he like a tiny little Maze. She must be what Trixie wishes she was, he could actually do with a little tiny army of children assassins.    That was until she began to cry yet again. Why was she doing this to him?

 

“Maze, you’re leaking.” he sighed.

 

“I know.   I think, I think I might need a cuddle of some kind.” she groaned.

 

He scooped up in his arms once more, and he didn’t flinch when she put her head on his shoulder.   She had removed her mask off her face and was snuggled up nice and close. He could feel her calm in his head, and it was nice.   It was soothing actually.

 

“Don’t worry we will figure this out.   I will find who did this, and they will feel the wrath of hell Maze.”

 

“You promise.” she sniffled.

 

He had to find who did this and soon, he could not take a very emotional demon, there was no telling what might happen.

 

“You have my word.   I will bring you his head to have your way with, and anything else you truly desire.   What do you want?” 

 

“I like this.” she smiled snuggling in closer.  He didn’t know when it had started but he was snuggling her, and rocking her gently.   He could feel her falling asleep. “And maybe a pony.” she sighed drifting off to sleep.

 

Just then the elevator dinged and sooner than he wanted the detective came into view.   She had the look anger on her face, but when she saw him standing there rocking what he knew she assumed was his spawn her face softened.   She smiled at him and he didn’t like it. He didn’t want that smile, not in this situation.

 

“I assure you, detective, this is really not what you think.”


End file.
